talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Retro Hang Glider
Hello? Yes, this is Mister Freebus, I'm a retro-style hang glider, and I need some photographs taken. What was your name? Mister Freebus. Ah, Jesus..what now, dude? You're Mister Freebus now, what happened to old Jacques? You were Jacques last time, and before that you were something else. Who's this? Uh, dude, I'm really over this shit, I'm sick of it. You can take your rockabilly skydiving ass off a fucking cliff, OK? Leave me the fuck alone. Yeah, I just need some snapshots taken, pronto. I don't take snapshots, dickhead. Well, I hang glide, and I want some photos taken. And I'm retro. So... interrupting You're retro? ...deal with it. Backward? Deal with it? Is that what you just said, 'deal with it'? Yeah. Just take the snapshots, and we'll be done...prick. Who are you, dude? What do you want with me? Do you know me? Is there something I did to you? Is there something you need from me? I don't understand why you keep choosing me. Or, do you have a roster of fucking people you call and prank? I mean, I don't understand. Are you getting off? Is your dick in your hand right now? Are you stroking yourself while you're talking to me? Are you gay? Are you looking for some kind of homosexual relationship? What is the point of this? Are you stalking me? Are you gonna kill me? Come fucking do it already, dude. Stop fucking calling me, I really don't need to hear from you anymore. I could have easily blocked your stupid number, but I didn't because I..I've got this weird curiosity about who the fuck you are. I'm Mister Freebus. You're Mister Freebish? I am a hang glider, and I'm...got a retro style, and I want some photographs taken. Here, take this, Michael, please. I gotta go kick go fucking kick this dude's ass out front. Alright, dude. I want to meet you out front, right now. Come meet me, right now. Get your ass outside now, bitch. Come on. I'll snapshot your ass right now. Okay. Step outside. I'll be there. Yep. Where are you? I'm in Monrovia, right now. Where you think I am, right now? You're going to be in a world of hurt. Before I get into this "world of hurt," where am I right now? I don't know! What are you talking about? What are you talking about, Mister Feevish, whatever the fuck your name is? Mister Freebus. Alright Mr. Freebus, what is your address? It's 414 Mammoth Court. There's no Mammoth Court in Monrovia. You're tripping. sighs ''You're pissing me off, dude. I'm pissing ''you ''off? Really? Did I call you? Probably. Oh, probably? Alright, well, I'm glad I'm pissing you off, because you are making my day. I am a happy camper, speaking to my good friend, Mister Feevish. Why are you so happy? Because you just bring joy to me. Mr. Freebish, what is my name? I don't know. You don't know? Where did you get my number? I saw it on a wall, and there was..it said you took photos. Tell me, where, what wall did you find my number on? I got a retro style, I hang glide, and I need pro shots taken, period; end of sentence. I'll do it all, but you gotta answer my questions, first. I have an interview process, if you don't want to answer these questions, then you can go ahead and jump out of any plane you want. Answer my fucking question: where did you get my number? In Monrovia. My number's not in Monrovia. I've never been in Monrovia, fuckhead. Come on, tell me, what wall did you get my number on? That's what you said last time, by the way, you didn't say Monrovia. You said a different area. Where did you get my number? I don't know if you're running like a cloak-and-dagger kind of operation, or what you're doing, but... That's exactly what I'm doing. I work for President Bush. I run a cloak-and-dagger situation, here. I work for the Opus Dei, and the Skull and Bones. That's who I work for, so..you still wanna fuck with me now, dude? Psh... Why don't you take my number and lose it? Why don't you shove it? I'd love to shove it, I'd love to shove it. In fact, I shove it best. That's what I fucking do best. can you lose my number? Dude, just take the pictures already. Dude, leave me the ''fuck alone. Category:Long-winded